Noche de San Valentin
by Shadow-Imperial
Summary: Aunque un poco tarde, aqui les traigo esta historia, así que pasen, lean y den sus comentario. Lemon


_**NOCHE DE SAN VALENTÍN**_

Hoy es San Valentín y en la aldea de Konoha también se celebra, ya que en por diversos sitios pueden verse parejas compartiendo la noche de este día tan especial.

Por ejemplo están Shikamaru y Temari, los cuales tienen una cena romántica, o Neji y Tenten que se encuentran sentados encima de los rostros de los Hokages contemplando las estrellas mientras se abrazan; incluso Tsunade y Jiraiya se encuentran compartiendo un momento romántico en la oficina de esta.

Pero sobre todo hay una pareja la cual ha decidido celebrar este día demostrando cuanto se aman.

En un pequeño departamento se pueden ver a estos dos jóvenes besarse apasionadamente mientras se despojan de su ropa. Una vez que han quedados desnudos deciden que es hora de empezar, así que él, sujetándola de los muslos la levanta y ella le rodea la cintura con sus piernas mientras se dirigen a la cama, en la cual se dejan caer entre besos y caricias una vez que llegan.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?- pregunta deteniéndose un momento –No quiero obligarte, si tú así lo quieres podemos esperar-

Ella se le queda viendo con una sonrisa, ya que se siente muy feliz de que se preocupe por lo que siente, pero sabe bien que él al igual que ella, no podrían esperar aunque lo quisieran.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero ni tú ni yo queremos esperar. Así que no te preocupes y continua- contesta acariciando el rostro de su amado.

Así que una vez a dicho esto, vuelve a besarla en los labios, para después lentamente comenzar a bajar sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales comienza a lamerlos y besarlos, provocando gemidos de placer por parte de ella.

-Hummmm... que bien se siente-

Después de entretenerse mordiendo y besando sus pezones, decide dejar de jugar, por lo cual le separa las piernas mientras acerca su miembro.

-¿Lista? Aquí vamos- después de decir esto lentamente comienza a introducir su pené erecto en su húmeda vagina provocando que ella lo abrace y que termine encajándole las uñas en la espalda.

Las sensaciones que ella siente al momento de ser penetrada son algo que jamás creyó sentir, sobre todo en el instante en que su himen se rompe, ya que es una mezcla de dolor y placer nunca pensó experimentar.

Al comienzo las embestidas son lentas y torpes, ya que para ambos es su primera vez, pero poco a poco su ritmo e intensidad comienzan a aumentar, provocándoles con esto una serie de sensaciones que hasta la fecha nunca habían sentido.

Mientras el placer aumenta, las penetraciones se hacen más violentas, pero en vez de que ella le pida que se detenga le pide continuar levantando sus caderas.

Por un momento ambos se detienen para cambiar de posición, mientras ella se apoya con sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, él solamente se apoya en una de sus rodillas, una vez listos, él vuelve a introducir su endurecido pené por su vagina, provocándole una mayor sensación de placer que al principio.

Ahora las penetraciones son con un ritmo más tranquilo pero a la vez más placenteras, con lo cual ambos están a punto de alcanzar el clímax del acto.

-Ah, ya no aguanto mas, creo que voy a ...-

-Sigue por favor, quiero que termines dentro de mí-

Una vez más el ritmo de las penetraciones aumenta, las cuales se detienen al momento de eyacular, provocándoles su primer orgasmo, el cual es tan grande que provoca que ella termine arqueando la espalda.

-Sasuke... TE AMO- logra decir antes de caer boca abajo totalmente exhausta.

Sasuke también se recuesta a su lado después de sacar su miembro, con lo cual le provoca un ligero gemido.

-Discúlpame, estas bien Naruto- le pregunta mientras acaricia su rubio cabello.

-Claro que sí, nunca me sentí mejor. Ya que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida.- mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me alegro Naruto, yo también estoy muy feliz, desde hace mucho esperaba este momento para poder demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros y no un juego.

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que siempre he confiado en ti, también te pido por favor que no vuelvas a llamarme Naruto, llámame Naruko; confieso que se oye casi igual, pero recuerda que de ahora en adelante siempre seré una chica y será mejor que llames así.-

-Dime, en verdad con este Jutsu prohibido siempre permanecerás como chica-

-Así es. Bueno hay una forma de revertirlo, pero yo soy la única que puede hacerlo, lo cual por supuesto no pienso hacer-

-Pero, ¿por qué? A mi no me importa tú aspecto, sino quien eres. Además, recuerda que la primera vez que nos besamos eras hombre, ciertamente fue un accidente, pero la verdad es que a mí realmente me gusto besar tus labios-

El rostro de Naruko se encontraba bastante sonrojado debido a esta confesión, además se sentía muy feliz por todo lo que había pasado; pero sin embargo, Sasuke quería saber por que lo hizo y ella temía que sus motivos no le gustaran.

-Yo lo hice por... –

Sasuke decide mirarla a los ojos, ya que en verdad le interesa saber sus motivos.

-Lo hice porque... porque quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, y sé que con este cuerpo me será mucho más fácil, ya que la gente no te cuestionara tanto si estas conmigo siendo mujer que siendo hombre-

-Por eso no debes preocuparte. Sabes bien que a mí no me importan los demás ni lo que piensen y sí tienen algún problema con nuestra relación, que me lo digan; si es que se atreven- su voz se nota enfadada.

-Cálmate por favor, yo lo sé- le dice para que se tranquilice– Pero también hay otro motivo, el cual es que... yo quiero tener un hijo tuyo-

Esta confesión deja completamente sorprendido a Sasuke, el cual nunca se imagino esto.

-Al parecer no te gusto mucho- dice bajando la mirada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke –Por eso temía decírtelo, ya que sabia que no te iba a gustar. Pero no te preocupes, si tú quieres puedo olvidarme de esta idea y... –

No termina de hablar ya que Sasuke la interrumpe colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, es más me encantaría, es solo que nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso- comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante esto recibe un beso por parte de ella en los labios, del cual se separan cuando comienza a faltarles el aire.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Además piénsalo, así podrás restaurar el clan Uchija-

-Tienes razón. Bueno ya es hora de dormir, tenemos que descansar ya que mañana será un día muy difícil-

-Es cierto, pero estando a tu lado estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-

Y así abrazados el uno con el otro, son vencidos por el sueño y el cansancio. Este solo es un pequeño descanso ya que a partir del día de mañana deberán enfrentarse a muchos problemas debido a su relación.

Ambos saben que no será fácil, pero con ayuda de su amor podrán superar cualquier obstáculo que se les presente, para así lograr su felicidad.

Fin.

Notas: Hola, primero antes que nada, aunque ya paso, Feliz día del amor y la amistad. Sé que esta historia debí haberla publicado hace unos días, pero no se me ocurrió sino hasta el mero día 14 en la madrugada (trabajo de noche) y por eso la publico hasta ahora. Este es mi primer Lemon por lo cual talvez no esta muy bien, pero a mí me gusto. Ahora bien, la idea de este fic surgió debido a dos imágenes que vi, la primera mostraba a Sasuke y Naruto (chica) juntos y me pareció que se veían muy bien, así que pensé en escribir esta historia y como a mí no me gusta el yaoi pues decidí mejor poner a Naruto como una chica, no tengo nada en contra del yaoi pero como ya dije no me agrada. Sobre el nombre de Naruko se lo puse por la segunda imagen, en la cual también aparece como chica y con abajo tiene este nombre así que dije, bueno pongámosle así.

Tengo la idea de continuarlo pero lo haré solo si recibo 5 reviews en donde me lo pidan. De cualquier forma ya tengo una parte escrita y aquí pongo un pequeño fragmento, pero el si lo termino y lo publico dependerá de ustedes.

Sakura aprovecha la distracción de Naruko para encajarle un kunai en la espalda. Al cual comienza aplicar presión con la mano derecha, mientras que con el otro brazo la sujeta del cuello.

-Eres un maldito, como te atreves a decir que por ser mejor que yo, Sasuke te escogió, ni siquiera eres una mujer de verdad-

-Te equivocas, claro que soy una verdadera mujer, e incluso una mejor que tú ya que estoy embarazada de Sasuke-

Bueno yo me despido, hasta pronto.


End file.
